Dirty Day
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Uma vingança planejada contra aquela que um dia amou, um dia para humilha-la e faze-la sofrer tudo aquilo que ele sofreu, era isto que ele queria. Não contem cenas Yaoi. CONTEM CENAS DE ESTUPRO!


Essa é uma fanfic em resposta ao desafio Perva da comunidade do facebook Saint Seiya Ficwriters.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e tudo mais, a fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Avisos: Essa fanfic contem linguajar de baixo calão e cenas de sexo, deixando claro que ocorre estupro, mas não sou nada a favor, apenas estou escrevendo em resposta ao desafio que recebi, portanto se não quer ver esse tipo de coisa pare por aqui e me evite de perder tempo lendo um review me xingando e tal, afinal já avisei desde o começo.

Obs.: Peguem leve com o autor, faz tempo que não escrevo nada do tipo, to bem enferrujado então não deve ta lá essas coisas, mas ainda assim espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos à Selene por betar a fic e me deixar usar o nome "Caixa de Pandora."

Dirty Day

Ela sentiu uma horrível dor de cabeça quando acordou, não se lembrava exatamente o que havia ocorrido antes de acordar. Sabia que em algum momento da noite alguém a apagou, não sabia exatamente como, mas tinha certeza que não tomou o suficiente para perder os sentidos.

- Tem alguém ai?

Esperou ouvir alguma resposta, mas nada ocorreu, tentou novamente se lembrar da festa que tinha ido. Sabia que as 22:30 entrara no "Caixa de Pandora" acompanhada por duas amigas, lembrava também de ter se separado delas algum tempo depois e encontrado um conhecido, mas estranhamente não conseguiu lembrar quem era.

- Alguém pode me ouvir?

Assim como da primeira vez o silencio imperava, sentia o corpo dolorido, não enxergava nada, de inicio desconfiou que fosse por causa da mascara em seu rosto, mas logo concluiu que o local onde estava não havia luz alguma.

-MASCARA!

Foi então que reparou, havia ido em uma festa, jamais estaria de máscara lá, afinal a lei do santuário era que se uma amazona tivesse o rosto revelado deveria amar ou matar aquele que viu seu rosto, porém em uma festa jamais saberiam que ela era uma amazona, por consequência ela não tinha ido com o acessório.

"Então realmente alguém me apagou e me trouxe aqui, mas a máscara quer dizer o que?"

Ela pensava sobre o assunto quando ouviu uma porta se abrir, um fraco jorro de luz inundou o ambiente por alguns segundos, mas logo a porta se fechava novamente e o som de passos acabava com o silencio anterior.

- Olá, por favor, me ajude.

Por algum tempo aguardou a resposta, mas esta não veio, os passos cessaram perto dela e isso fez seu coração acelerar, será que estava imaginando, ou seria algo pior, seria seu captor que viera ver como estava, de qualquer forma não ficaria quieta.

-Sei que está ai, por favor, responda, me ajude.

Novamente ninguém a respondeu, mas desta vez pode sentir o aroma forte de um perfume amadeirado, o que despertou uma lembrança, sabia a quem aquele odor pertencia, mas não conseguia recordar, porem tinha certeza de ter sentido o cheiro na noite anterior.

- O que quer de mim?

Estava pronta para não receber resposta alguma quando sentiu um par de mãos tocar seus ombros. Pensou em imediatamente retira-las de si, mas quando tentou se mover percebeu enfim que não poderia, estava amarrada.

- Quem é você?

Nenhuma resposta, mas as mãos começaram a acariciar seus ombros lentamente, em uma situação normal aquilo poderia até ser prazeroso, mas naquela hora isso fez com que ela sentisse náuseas.

- Tire as mãos de mim, agora - bradou a garota.

A ordem não obteve o resultado esperado, já que ao invés de se livrar dele, sentiu que as mãos deslizavam dos ombros para o colo, tocando levemente o inicio dos seios. Aquilo fez um arrepio frio cortar sua espinha, as mãos eram lisas, delicadas e a tocavam suavemente, mas ao mesmo tempo provocavam uma sensação de nojo tão grande que sentiu vontade vomitar.

- Por favor, não - ela choramingou.

Diferente das ocasiões anteriores aquilo parecia ter feito efeito, todavia mesmo que as mãos tivessem voltado a seus ombros, em uma espécie de massagem com uma força alem da necessária, a verdade era que ao invés de ter alivio, uma sensação de medo a dominou. Ouviu dois novos sons de passos dentro do local.

- Por favor, me ajudem, ele está querendo me fazer mal.

Sabia que aquilo poderia não funcionar, que eles poderiam apenas ser comparsas do outro, mas não custava tentar.

- Não acho que esse seja o caso - uma voz masculina respondeu.

- O que!

Ela estava surpresa, então não imaginara o som, mas o que ele queria dizer com não ser esse o caso, estava ali presa ao que imaginava ser uma cadeira, com um homem tocando seu corpo sem que ela pudesse vê-lo, se sentia amuada, fraca, assustada, como poderia aquele que a tocava não lhe desejar mal?

- Fale comigo, diga-me por que isso está acontecendo.

- Poderia passar dias falando, mas não estamos aqui para conversar, você deveria ter percebido isso - respondeu o mesmo que já havia falado com ela antes.

- Eu não tenho nada a oferecer, não tenho dinheiro, nem nada que possa interessar a vocês.

- Você com certeza tem algo, precisamos apenas descobrir o que cada um aqui deseja de você - respondeu o que a tocava.

- O que quer dizer?

- Acredita que a pegamos ao acaso? Não acha que tivemos um motivo em especial para escolher justamente você?

- Eu...Eu...Não sei...Juro...Por que eu? - ela soluçava e sentia lágrimas brotarem aos olhos.

- Largue-a por hora, primeiro vamos discutir, depois decidiremos o que fazer.

A jovem sentiu quando as mãos a soltaram, não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas mesmo assim sentia o coração bater rapidamente, todas as opções que imaginava aumentavam seu desespero, aquilo não era um filme onde a mocinha é salva no ultimo minuto por seu príncipe, não, aquela era uma situação real, onde dependia dela sair ou não dali sem maiores danos.

- Certo então - ela ouviu um deles dizer.

Percebeu que os sentidos estavam confusos, não tinha certeza de quem estava falando, os pulsos doíam, o que indicava que estavam fortemente amarrados, assim como as pernas, isso dificultava muito, mas era uma amazona, mesmo com os sentidos entorpecidos cordas não deveriam ser um problema.

-Agora - murmurou enquanto fazia força para se livrar das amarras.

Fazendo força ela sentiu o corpo sendo comprimido e dor. Não havia forma de se soltar, mas isso era impossível, não havia como alguém como ela ficar presa, a não ser que...

- Vejo que já percebeu, não são cordas, meu amor, muito menos simples correntes que poderiam ser quebradas, nós tomamos o devido cuidado para que nada fugisse do esperado.

Estava presa por algum objeto especial, quando havia feito força sentiu que era uma corrente, mas a única corrente capaz de resistir a sua força era a...

- Shun, o que fizeram com ele?

Sim, agora se lembrara da noite anterior, estava bebendo com Shun, ele estava na festa também, mas não se lembrava como ele estava vestido, muito menos de quando se separaram.

- Me digam agora - ela gritou.

- O que é isso? Parece que está muito esquentada, por favor Mymy, de um jeito nisso.

Após ouvir ele falar sentiu como se os olhos queimassem, sim eles haviam ligado uma luz forte, sua visão estava ofuscada pela luz, mas agora alguém talvez pudesse vê-la ali e a ajudar.

- Esqueça a ajuda, você não é merecedora de algo assim.

As palavras foram seguidas por um rangido, como se algo estivesse abrindo, e realmente estava. Um forte jato de água fria bateu em seu corpo, sentiu como se facas estivessem cortando sua pele, mas o "banho" foi rápido.

- Agora deve estar mais calma.

Aquela maldita voz estava irritando-a, queria ver quem era, queria pega-lo pela garganta e espanca-lo, mas sabia que alem dele teria de cuidar também do tal "Mymy", alem de talvez ter um terceiro, apesar de começar a duvidar disso, já que só ouvira duas vozes e depois da primeira vez não voltou a ouvir o som de um terceiro carcereiro.

- Me soltem para eu acabar com vocês, vou acabar com todos que estão aqui e salvar o Shun, jamais deixaria meu amigo nas mãos de...

Antes que pudesse terminar uma mão pesada lhe atingiu o rosto, sentiu como se o maxilar fosse quebrar, havia sido um tapa tão forte que estava admirada da máscara não ter sido arrancada.

- Se aproveita por que estou presa, dopada e sem possibilidades de responder a altura, foi isso que fizeram para deter o Shun, vocês jamais teriam força para lidar com ele, é o homem mais forte que já vi, o amigo mais leal, se ele estivesse aqui vocês...

Novamente sentiu a face queimar e ser atirada para o lado, mas desta vez a máscara não conseguiu se manter, a força havia sido tão grande que arrancara o objeto, todavia a luz forte ainda estava apontada para seu rosto e com isso não podia ver nada.

- Pare, o que fiz pra você?

- Você, minha amada June, você rejeitou meus sentimento.

A voz era do suposto terceiro homem, que enfim se tornava real e como se uma faca atravessasse suas costas, ela identificou na hora aquele que a havia agredido nas ultimas duas vezes.

- Shun? Por que?

- Você tem a ousadia de perguntar isso? Sabe o quanto eu desejei te-la ao meu lado? Quantas noites deixei de dormir pensando em você? Não, não sabe, afinal quando me declarei tudo que me disse foi "Melhor deixarmos como está, não quero estragar nossa amizade".

- Mas, Shun...

Um terceiro tapa cortou seu rosto, e este pareceu mais doloroso que os anteriores, afinal desta vez sabia a quem pertencia a mão.

- Eu nunca...

-CALE-SE, JUNE.

O grito fez seu corpo estremecer, nunca havia visto o amigo tão alterado, mas antes que o choque passasse sentiu, o toque da mão dele em seu rosto, e em seguida o toque dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Queria resistir, afinal era ele que estava fazendo-a sofrer, mas não conseguia, sentia algum remorso, algo que não sabia explicar, mas que a impedia de fazer algo.

- Sempre quis o seu beijo, suas caricias, o seu eu para estar comigo para sempre. Acha que sobrevivi ao treinamento apenas pela promessa que fiz a Ikki? NÃO, VOCÊ FOI MEU MAIOR MOTIVO, E PRA QUE?

Tomado pela fúria ele chutou a cadeira que teve as pernas arrancadas na mesma hora, fazendo com que o rosto dela fosse de encontro ao chão.

- O que os outros têm de melhor? O que me falta? Fale.

Mesmo sem obter resposta, ele chutou o estomago dela, fazendo com que o ar lhe faltasse. Lágrimas agora rolavam abundantes de seus orbes, mas não eram de dor, talvez de raiva, ou medo, mas ela tinha quase certeza que eram da tristeza de ter sido ferida por alguém que confiava.

- Estou cansado já, que seja feita a vontade do conselho, Afrodite, prepare-a.

- Não pense que está no comando, Andrômeda, tome cuidado ou pode ter um destino parecido.

- Jamais deveria ter chamado vocês, mas me deixei levar pelo sentimento de vingança, queria ver ela sofrer o máximo possível, mas vejo que talvez tenha escolhido errado.

- Voc...Vocês...Vocês vão...me matar? - ela perguntou em meio a soluços.

- Jamais, isso seria um desperdício, assim como seu jovem amante eu tenho alguns problemas quanto a algumas coisas ocorridas, e você pagará pela petulância das outras.

- Mas...

- Vamos parar de enrolar, leve-a logo, Afrodite.

- Certo, certo, vocês são muito impacientes, Misty, levemos ela então.

A jovem sentiu quando, Afrodite a pegou pelo cabelo e arrastou para algum lugar. Finalmente a luz parou de incomodar seus olhos, porem agora ela voltava para a escuridão. Não levou muito tempo para que sentisse o corpo ser içado no ar, com um golpe o cavaleiro quebrou a cadeira fazendo a corrente afrouxar, mas um segundo depois ela apertou novamente.

- O que vão fazer? Shun, por favor.

- Já disse para se calar, não tem mais o direito de falar comigo.

- Eu vou calá-la - disse Misty

O cavaleiro de prata vestia apenas um shorts de cor lilás, mas este logo foi aberto. June pode ver que ele já estiva excitado, ela tentou desviar o olhar do penis dele, mas Afrodite pegou seu rosto e o virou para que ela olhasse.

- Quero ver quem dirá que não sou homem depois disso.

Shun abaixou a corrente que mantinha a amazona içada, permitindo que o rosto dela ficasse na altura da cintura do cavaleiro de lagarto. Ele sem demora tomou o lugar de Afrodite segurando a cabeça dela e esfregando o penis no rosto dela, tentando introduzi-lo na boca da mesma.

- Abra a boca, sua vadia.

Sem piedade ele deu um tapa na cara da loira, que ao gemer de dor acabou abrindo a boca, nesse instante ela sentiu-se ser invadida, um gosto forte tomou sua boca, a textura era irregular, tendo veias espalhadas e que ela sentia nos lábios.

-hum...hum

- Agora chupe.

Ela forçava a língua para empurrar para fora, mas não conseguia, então apelou para a única coisa que conseguiu pensar e mordeu com força, no instante seguinte se arrependeu, pois apesar de ter conseguido fazer o cavaleiro tirar o pau de sua boca, ele havia retribuído seu gesto com um soco forte no estomago dela.

-Arghh - gemeu.

- Aprenda bons modos.

Ele novamente forçou a entrada do penis na boca dela, desta vez mesmo com toda a repulsa ela nada pode fazer, o estomago queimava devido a pancada recebida, era difícil de acreditar a diferença de força entre eles.

- Isso, seja uma boa menina - Lagarto dizia dando tapinhas de leve na cara dela.

Em sua boca ela sentia a textura, o vai e vem, algumas vezes ele puxava a cabeça dela e ela podia senti-lo na garganta e nesses momentos uma forte ânsia lhe tomava, ao mesmo tempo que engasgava com aquilo.

- Pretendo aproveitar também, erga-a, Shun.

O cavaleiro de bronze não ficou satisfeito com a ordem, mas estava muito longe de sua condição habitual para contestar, seu desejo era o de vê-la sofrer, por isso sem relutar ele puxou a corrente para cima, içando o corpo dela.

- Ei! - reclamou o cavaleiro de prata.

Quando foi puxada o pau de Misty saiu rapidamente de sua boca, dando um certo alivio, mas ao ver que agora estava de 4 no ar sentiu que sua situação em nada havia melhorado.

- Vou amarra-la assim - disse Shun.

- Pode ser - respondeu o dourado.

Agora ela estava totalmente entregue, não podia sequer se mover, seu corpo preso por correntes pendia de um lado para o outro, enquanto ela via luxuria nos olhos dos homens que ali estavam.

Após ser interrompido lagarto abandonou o lugar que estava, decidiu que teria outro tipo de prazer. Caminhando lentamente, enquanto passava a mão pela camisa que ainda cobria as costas, ele se dirigiu até as pernas dela e parou atrás do corpo de June.

-Aiiii - ela reclamou quando o homem lhe deu um tapa na bunda.

Afrodite caminhou até a cabeça dela e parou a sua frente, o pisciano estava com shorts verde água e uma camiseta vermelha, fora um sorriso maldoso e indecente.

- Venha cá, minha cara.

O dourado ergueu a camiseta e puxou a cabeça dela, fazendo-a engolir de uma vez só o pênis dele. June engasgou e tossiu, mas mesmo assim ele não tirou da boca dela, em seguida ele colocou a camiseta na cabeça dela, fazendo com que novamente a luz desaparecesse de seus olhos.

-Isso, assim mesmo.

O guardião da décima segunda casa falava enquanto usava uma das mãos para segurar a camiseta e com a outra forçava o movimento, mantinha um ritmo rápido que a fazia querer vomitar, mas por mais que desejasse isso não ocorria.

- Deixe eu me divertir também - falou Lagarto.

Misty que estava às costas dela, puxou a calça com força e a rasgou sem a menor cerimônia, levando junto ao tecido jeans a calcinha azul, após isso ergueu a mão até os lábios e aguardou alguns segundos enquanto juntava saliva, em seguida cuspiu na mão e passou pela entrada dos grandes lábios, sentindo a textura dela, apesar de todo o nojo que sentia não pode deixar de sentir um arrepio cruzar seu corpo.

- Me parece que ainda está pouco molhada, mas deve ser o suficiente com uma ajuda.

O prateado abaixou-se na altura da buceta dela e deu uma lambida no local, passou a língua pela entrada e a aprofundou lentamente, para depois retira-la e cuspir no local. A saliva ainda escorria quando ele se pôs de pé novamente e segurou o pau, queria entrar de uma vez e foi isso que fez.

- Agora deixe-me sentir o quão apertada você é.

Instintivamente ao que ele fazia a garota fechou os dentes, fazendo com que o Cavaleiro de Ouro urrasse de dor e no mesmo instante remove-se a camiseta dando dois passos para trás.

- Sua vadia, o que pensa que está fazendo? - ele perguntou dando um chute no rosto da loira.

Enquanto sentia a dor da pancada de Afrodite, ela chorava, tanto de dor quanto de angustia e nojo, pois naquele exato instante sentia toda sua dignidade ser extraída pelo pau de Lagarto.

- Me matem, Shun, me mate, por favor.

- O que? Jamais, estou apenas começando, não ouse intervir, Andrômeda.

Misty apertou a cintura dela com força e aumentou o ritmo, suas coxas batiam com força na bunda dela, ele entrava e saia com força, sem piedade e sem a menor vontade de fazer aquilo ser prazeroso para os dois.

- Não se preocupe, nós estamos apenas começando.

O dourado após recuperado da dor inicial voltou até onde esteve antes e deu um tapa na cara dela, puxou-a pelos cabelos e enfiou o pinto violentamente na boca dela.

- Agora mova a sua língua antes que eu a corte.

Sem escolhas a garota era forçada a chupa-lo, já que o próprio movia sua cabeça, e para humilha-la ainda mais agora ela era forçada a mover a língua, deixando que essa sentisse todo o contorno da glande, volta-se a fenda e lambesse toda e qualquer parte que alcançasse.

- Saia agora Misty - falou Shun.

O outro demorou para entender o que Andrômeda queria, mas ao entender mesmo contrariado deu um sorriso e retirou-se de dentro dela.

- Seja feliz, garotinho.

Shun estava com suas habituais vestes, mas rapidamente se livrou dessas, era hora de entrar no jogo, e faria isso de forma que ela jamais se esquecesse.

- Agora mostrarei a você toda a raiva que venho guardando.

Ao ouvir aquilo o dourado já escaldado retirou o penis da boca dela e começou a se masturbar violentamente, enquanto que com a mão livre ele puxava a camisa dela rasgando esta e revelando um sutiã de mesma cor da calcinha.

- Tiremos isso também, deixe-nos ver todo o seu corpo.

Com a mão que estava livre ele puxou o feixe e o estourou, jogando os restos do sutiã longe deles, e tomando um dos seios na mão.

- Não é muito grande, mas pra agora serve.

Diferente de Afrodite o virginiano não fez a menor menção a aliviar para nenhum dos dois, apenas pegou as nadegas dela, uma em cada mão e afastou-as para abrir caminho. Como um demônio da luxuria ele investiu ferozmente contra o anus dela e entrou fazendo força, o que alem de passar a ela a sensação de estar sendo rasgada, também lhe fez gritar loucamente.

- Pare, ai não, por favor.

Era tarde, pois o jovem irmão de Ikki investia com força, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade, indiferente as tentativas do corpo dela de expulsa-lo, indiferente aos gritos, indiferente ao quão apertado era o buraco.

- GRITE, GRITE MAIS, COM MAIS FORÇA.

Shun não parecia o mesmo, ele segurava as nadegas dela e estocava como se sua vida dependesse disso, uma, duas, três, quatro...dez vezes. Não importava o quanto ela gritasse ou chorasse, ele parecia possuído e apenas continuava a feri-la, tanto física, quanto sentimentalmente.

- Acho que não posso mais aguentar - disse Afrodite.

Aumentando ainda mais a velocidade com que se masturbava ele acabou por gozar na cara dela, acertando cabelo e olhos, o que fez a visão da loira ficar embaçada. O Cavaleiro de Prata que apenas assistia foi até o corpo da loira e se deitou abaixo dela.

- Afrodite, já que vai ficar de molho um tempo deixe eu me divertir.

O outro entendeu muito bem e deu um sinal para Shun, este retirou o pau de dentro dela e viu em segundos a corrente correr para baixo e o corpo dela ficar sobre o de Misty.

- Pode continuar, Andrômeda, eu só queria continuar meu banquete.

Novamente o garoto invadiu o anus dela, o que novamente arrancou gritos da mesma, todavia ela não teve tempo de se preocupar com aquilo, já que o outro logo a invadiu também, fazendo com que os grandes lábios se abrissem para a entrada de seu pau.

Todavia seu pesadelo ainda não estava terminado, já que alem de tudo o que estava abaixo de si tomava um de seus mamilos entre os lábios e o sugava freneticamente. Seu corpo subia e descia guiado pelas mãos dele, enquanto a língua do mesmo lhe provocava e os dentes as vezes se fechavam arrancando gemidos de dor.

- Ok, não vou ficar fora então.

O pisciano disse aquilo e voltou-se a seu lugar anterior, para apesar de estar meio mole enfiar na boca dela de novo. Agora ele respingava a esperma e isso embrulhou ainda mais o estomago dela, porem ainda assim não tinha o prazer de vomitar nele.

Levou pouco tempo para que os lábios quentes dela o excitassem novamente e ela tivesse aquele pau duro dentro de sua boca indo e vindo, mas diferente do que imaginava, assim que estava duro o homem tirou.

- Saia daí, Misty. Ice-a de novo, Shun.

Obedecendo com uma cara nada amigável ele fez Shun parar o que fazia e a deixou de pé com os braços e costas presas pela corrente.

- Eu vou comê-la agora.

O guardião de Peixes puxou uma das penas dela para seu ombro e enfiou o pau de uma só vez, Andrômeda acabou por ceder seu lugar para Lagarto, já que sentia os primeiros sinais do orgasmo chegando.

- Minha vez então.

Misty enfiou três dedos dentro do cu dela, em seguida começou a move-los dentro da jovem e com a outra mão alisou o penis se preparando.

- Vamos?

A pergunta era totalmente desnecessária, já que ela não respondeu, e mesmo se quisesse responder ele não deu tempo para isso, pois logo após perguntar a invadiu com força.

Shun resolveu que já que era quase hora de liberar tudo que estava contido, teria de ser da forma que ele imaginava que seria uma das mais vergonhosas para ela, por isso ficou de frente para ela olhando-a nos olhos enquanto via Afrodite avançar fortemente, mas ela já não reclamava mais.

- Eu vou gozar - disse Lagarto.

Seu corpo estremeceu, seus dedos dos pés se encolheram, o corpo retraiu e em seguida ele relaxou, sentindo todo o esperma ser atirado para dentro dela. Peixes também não foi muito diferente, já que apesar de ser seu segundo orgasmo este acabou por vir mais rápido do que esperava e quando pensou em segurar acabou liberando tudo dentro dela também.

- Deixem ela agora, eu vou terminar - disse Shun.

- Você acha que pode falar assim com...

- Cale a boca ou te mato - o virginiano disse de uma forma que até Thanatos teria se imaginado sendo morto.

Ele puxou a cabeça dela e viu que a garota parecia estar em transe, pois os olhos pareciam vazios, mas isso não importava. Ele abriu a boca de June e enfiou o pau com tudo, em seguida segurou a cabeça dela e forçou um movimento rápido, o que o levou a dar os dois primeiros jatos de gozo na garganta dela, em seguida retirou o penis dos lábios dela e ordenou mentalmente que a corrente a solta-se, para assim deixar que os três jatos seguintes caíssem entre o rosto o pescoço e os seios.

- Está feito, façam o que quiserem com ela, estou indo.

Dito isso ele se vestiu, as correntes se prenderam aos braços dele e uma ultima vez ele a olhou. Os olhos estavam vazios, os lábios entreabertos, parecia uma morta viva, mas isso era indiferente, já que daquele momento em diante ela estaria morta para ele.


End file.
